


Adventures in Babysitting

by Kirito_Potter



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Babysitting, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Magic AU, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Single Parents, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter
Summary: Baz looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. It was like time had slowed down to capture every bounce of bronze curls, every blink of thick lashes.Reality slammed into him all at once, and the young man, not much older than him if at all, was already kneeling beside the girl, panting. “Rose,” he managed. “You can't just run off!” He laughed a little, and it was the most beautiful sound Baz had ever heard. “Well, I suppose you weren't running.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this, since I have some ideas for how it would go, but I'm not sure. We'll see.

Baz stuffed his hands in his pockets as he limped down the sidewalk. His physical therapist said it was good for him to take a walk once a day, even if he despised it.

“Rose!” A voice called. Baz kept walking, unfazed. His name certainly wasn't Rose, so it was fine. “Rose! Come back! Rose!” Baz scowled. Who was Rose, and why wouldn't she stop for this poor guy?

Suddenly, something latched onto his left ankle. He stumbled but managed to catch himself (thankfully). He glanced over his shoulder.

A little girl, absolutely miniscule, was grinning up at him. She had pretty little blonde ringlets and hazel eyes, and his heart melted immediately.

“Hello,” he cooed. “Would you mind letting go of my leg?”

She babbled happily, but didn't remove herself.

“Rose! There you are!”

Baz looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. It was like time had slowed down to capture every bounce of bronze curls, every blink of thick lashes.

Reality slammed into him all at once, and the young man, not much older than him if at all, was already kneeling beside the girl, panting. “Rose,” he managed. “You can't just run off!” He laughed a little, and it was the most beautiful sound Baz had ever heard. “Well, I suppose you weren't running.”

Rose just grinned back. He sighed, smiling fondly. He looked up to meet Baz's eyes.

“Hello,” he chuckled, looking embarrassed. “I'm really sorry about this.”

Baz cleared his throat. “It's fine, really.”

The man blushed and started to carefully pry Rose's little fingers off his trousers. When she had finally let go, he scooped her up and stood. Baz offhandedly noticed the many grocery bags in his other hand. Busy man.

“She seems to like you,” he smiled. Baz shrugged.

“Shiny!” Rose giggled, pointing down at Baz's ankle.

Baz stiffened. He looked down, as did the other man. His prosthetic was glinting through the sliver of space between his trousers and his shoe.

The other man gasped a little. “Oh my god!” He looked up to Baz, eyes wide. “I am so sorry! I-- I had no idea--”

“It's fine,” Baz said again, and he meant it. He looked to Rose, smiling. “She's beautiful.”  _ You're beautiful, too _ , he wanted to say.

“Thank you!” The man said, catching Baz off guard.

Had he said it after all?

“But really, she takes after her mother.”

Baz took a moment to process this. It clicked into place.

“I thought you were her brother!” Immediately, Baz regretted saying it. The man had flinched away, staring pointedly at the pavement. “No, wait, that's not what I-- I didn't mean it like that.”

The man shrugged weakly. “I'm a bit young to be a father, I know.”

Baz wasn't sure what to say at first. He hesitated, then stuck out his hand. “I'm Baz.”

The other man blinked up at him, shocked. Finally, he took Baz's hand (as best as he could without dropping his grocery bags). “I'm Simon.”

Baz smiled. “You look like you could use a hand.”

Simon laughed. “Oh, that's okay, you don't have to--”

“I want to,” Baz replied.

Simon rolled his eyes and handed over a few of the bags, allowing him to adjust his hold on Rose. “My flat is just this way,” he said, gesturing ahead-- the way Baz had already been going.

“Perfect,” Baz smiled.

They walked side by side, and Baz silently thanked whoever made the sidewalk so wide. For a few minutes, the only sounds were their footsteps and Rose's occasional excited baby talk.

“How old are you?” Baz asked, breaking the silence. He would be lying if he said it wasn't somewhat influenced by his desire to hear Simon's voice again.

“Nineteen,” Simon replied evenly, and Baz had to hold back a glance at Rose. “She's one,” he added, seeming to have read Baz's mind. “Well, she's fourteen months. I always thought it was silly to measure ages by months, but I wasn't expecting her to grow so fast.” He smiled, glowing with pride-- the poster child for a happy father, as contradictory as that was. “Every month makes a difference.”

Baz nodded. He’d always heard adults say  _ they grow up so fast _ , but he supposed that until he saw it himself (if he saw it himself) he wouldn’t truly understand it.

“We’re the same age,” Baz murmured, then chuckled. “That is-- I’m the same age as you. Not Rose.”

That got a laugh out of Simon.

“I can't imagine being a father at this age,” Baz admitted.

“Yeah," Simon sighed. “It's a lot of work. Not to mention I'm starting uni in a few months.” He pouted. “And I still haven't found a babysitter.”

Baz nodded. “So her mother is going to uni too then?”

Simon shrugged. “I guess. Why?”

Baz frowned. “Because… otherwise you wouldn't need a babysitter.”

Simon looked up. “Oh. No, we-- we're not together anymore.”

Baz's eyes widened. It was one thing to be a father so young, but a single father?

“And she doesn't help you?”

“No,” Simon shrugged again. “She doesn't really want anything to do with the whole ‘baby thing’.” He put air quotes around “baby thing” with the hand not holding Rose. “She said she didn't want an abortion, but she also didn't want the baby.” He shifted the bags he was holding to ruffle Rose's hair. “And I wasn't gonna let her get stuck in an orphanage like me.” He glanced back to Baz. “Sorry. I tend to overshare.”

“It's okay,” Baz replied. “I like hearing you talk.” Crowley, he hadn't meant to say that.

Simon didn't mind though. “Point is, I need a babysitter, and all my friends are going to uni too.” He paused, considering something. “Baz?”

“Yes?” Baz asked, mostly in case Simon said his name like that again.

“Are you going to uni?”

“I'm taking a break year,” he replied.

“And… do you have any younger siblings?”

“Two. One is a preteen, one is a toddler.”

Simon turned to him, eyes wide. “Baz, I know we just met and you probably think I'm crazy, but would you at least consider thinking about possibly babysitting Rose for me?”

Baz swallowed. “I would love to consider thinking about possibly doing that.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Simon squealed happily. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

They kept up a quiet, meaningless chatter for another minute or so.

Simon stopped walking, grinning at Baz. “This is my place!” He fumbled with his keys, then ushered Baz inside. He showed Baz where to set down the bags. “Um-- do you want some, um, tea or something? I could--”

“That’s alright,” Baz assured him.

“Are you sure? It’s no big deal.”

Baz shook his head. “Really.”

Simon nodded. “Well, before you go, I need your mobile number.”

Baz flushed. He hadn’t expected Simon to be so forward with him.

“So we can contact each other!” Simon added. “In case you consider babysitting.”

Oh. Right. Babysitting.

Simon pulled his mobile from his back pocket, tapped at it a few times, and handed it over to Baz. It was opened to the New Contact screen, and Simon had already filled in the Name field:  _ Baz! <3 _

Baz typed in his number, saved the contact, and sent himself a text:  _ This is Simon’s mobile. _ His mobile dinged in his back pocket. He gave Simon back his own.

“Alright!” Simon grinned. “I-- I guess that’s… everything?” If Baz didn’t know any better, he’d say Simon didn’t want him to leave. Baz knew that was just wishful thinking, though.

“I think so,” Baz smiled. “I’ll be free this weekend, if you want to talk some more?”

“Sure,” Simon smiled, looking relieved. “I’ll see you then.”

“See you,” Baz smiled. He hesitated for half a second, then turned and walked out of the flat.

A few minutes after he’d left, Baz’s mobile dinged again. He checked it.

_ Can’t wait for this weekend! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! It really got me excited to write. Expect at least one more chapter, maybe more.

“Peek-a-boo,” Baz whispered secretively as he pulled his hands away.

Rose giggled, reaching up to grab at his hands so he couldn't cover his eyes again.

He gently pulled his hands free and hid again. “Peek-a-boo.”

Rose was in hysterics now, laughing so hard Baz thought she would fall over.

“Okay!” Simon announced, emerging from the kitchen. He was wearing some new clothes, and he'd brushed his hair for once (or had attempted to). He smiled at Baz and Rose, sitting on the ground in the middle of the flat. “I think we're good here.” He kneeled to take Rose's little fingers in his. “Okay, sweetie? Daddy is leaving for a bit. Okay?”

“Da!” Rose shouted.

“That's right. Daddy will be right back, so don't you worry your pretty little head.” He smiled softly, and the glow seemed to fill the room. He turned to Baz, still holding Rose's hand. “Thank you again, Baz. I promise it'll only be a few hours-- three at the most.”

Baz nodded, and he couldn't help but smile back. “Don't worry. I've got it.”

Simon sighed, running a hand through his curls. “I just-- Pen and I haven't been able to have dinner together in…”

“Fourteen and a half months?” Baz offered, smirking.

Simon laughed. “Something like that.”

“I get it. Go, have fun. In the meantime, Rose and I can get to know each other, and she can get used to you not being around every second of every day.”

Simon looked like he wanted to say something else. Finally, he settled on “Thank you.” He pressed a soft kiss to Rose's forehead and stood. Before Baz knew it, he was gone.

Baz turned to Rose, smiling. “Just us now, huh?”

Rose looked up at him seriously, all pinched eyebrows and pouty lips, and said, “Ba!”

Baz stifled a laugh. “Are you saying my name?”

“Ba! Ro and Ba!”

“Yes, Rose and Baz,” he chuckled.

She nodded, like this was a very important piece of information.

“Well,” Baz hummed, “what would Rose and Baz like to do today?”

Rose put a hand on her chin, babbling incoherently as if thinking out loud, and Baz snickered, remembering having seen Simon strike a similar pose. He pulled out his mobile to take a picture, thinking he'd like to see it once he got back.

A moment later, Rose noticed the mobile and smiled widely, shifting her position to face the camera better.

“Oh, we've got a little model,” Baz laughed.

Rose stood and twirled around, looking to Baz for approval.

He set his mobile in his lap and clapped for her, and before he could react she'd reached down and grabbed it.

“Hey!” he gasped, reaching for it, but she held it out of reach. “A model and a thief, huh?” He shook his head. “Alright, Rose, give me back my mobile.”

She grinned devilishly and turned, scampering away.

“Wait!” Baz called, getting deja vu. He struggled to push himself from his place on the floor. His prosthetic was, as usual, trying to make him fall over. “Rose! You know it takes me a minute to stand up!”

By the time Baz stumbled to his feet, she'd disappeared into her bedroom. He rushed inside as quickly as he could and found her standing beside the crib, holding the phone against her cheek.

“Rose,” he sighed. “You're so fast, darling.” He bent down and reached for his mobile. “I need that back now.”

Rose huffed and turned away, gripping his mobile tightly. “Mine!”

Baz rubbed his temples. “Um, alright. Let's see.” He glanced around the room. “Just… wait here.”

He wandered around the flat for a minute, frantically opening drawers. He pulled out a decently sized rectangle of cardboard and a Sharpie, scribbling out a smaller rectangle. He stepped back into Rose's room, offering her the replacement.

“Look, Rose. Your own mobile. Can I have mine now?”

Rose was more than happy to take the cardboard, and Baz made the switch before she could change her mind. She wasn't upset, though, and giggled just as loudly as before, holding the cardboard against her cheek.

Baz was about to ask why she was pressing it to her face when she started shouting happily. “Hullo! Hullo! This Imon!”

Baz snorted. She was copying her father in every action, even pretending to answer the phone.

He knelt beside her, stopping to rub his knee for a moment, then raised his own mobile to his face. “Hello,” he said.

Rose's face lit up. “Hullo!” she gasped, pressing the cardboard harder to her face.

“Hello, Miss Rose,” he laughed into the screen. “How are you today?”

“Good!”

They talked for another few minutes, pretending to hang up and greet each other again.

After a little while, Rose sat herself down and put her 'mobile’ on the ground. “Ba!” She grinned. “Hungry!”

Baz glanced at his mobile’s screen to check the time. It was nearly six, so it was no wonder she wanted dinner. “Sure,” he smiled. He pushed himself up-- with a little less of a struggle this time-- and carefully picked Rose up so she couldn't outrun him again. Rose sighed happily in his arms, and he smiled.

Baz set her in her seat and grabbed the box of spaghetti he'd gotten out earlier. Within a few minutes, he was setting a plate down in front of her, cut up in smaller pieces and slathered in butter (like father like daughter). Baz sat down next to her with his own plate, marinara replacing butter.

Once they'd finished eating, Baz helped Rose to the ground, held his hand out to her, and led her to the main room.

“How about we sit and watch a movie?” He asked gently.

“Tangle!”

Baz nodded. “Got it.” He went through the DVD collection and pulled out Tangled. Almost immediately, Rose settled down, smiling at the screen.

Baz watched quietly beside her. He'd seen the movie a few times already, so as it continued he started to fall into a lull. His eyelids drooped, and he had to consciously keep himself awake.

By the time the lantern scene started, Baz had resorted to using his mobile to stay awake. It had gotten dark outside, and the movie was dim and quiet. When the song started, though, Rose turned to him. “Ba! Look!”

Baz nodded half heartedly and looked up from the screen. Rapunzel started to sing, and Rose tugged on his sleeve excitedly. Baz put his mobile down to show her he was paying attention, but that didn't seem to be enough for her.

“Song!”

“Yes,” Baz murmured. “It's a song.” He yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ba song!”

Baz glanced to Rose. She was looking up at him indignantly, expectantly even.

Oh.

“Baz should sing?” He asked.

She nodded.

He looked back to the television and took a deep breath before joining in with the character.

“And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new.”

Baz had never had a stellar voice, but Rose smiled and leaned into his side.

Singing about love, Baz couldn't help but think of Simon. He closed his eyes and tried to let himself relax.

As the song came to a close, he opened his eyes and looked to Rose. She clapped for him, eyes shining, and Baz chuckled before pretending to bow.

By the time the movie ended, Rose was fast asleep, face pressed into Baz's leg. He carefully picked her up so he wouldn't wake her and stood, taking all the time he needed now. He carried her back to her room and set her in her crib.

Once Baz was sure she wouldn't wake up again, he slipped out and turned off the television, picking up his mobile from where he'd left it. He sat at the dinner table and sighed heavily, leaning back to catch his breath.

Rose had been so well-behaved, thankfully. He'd been half-worried something would go horribly wrong and he would have had to call an ambulance or something, but besides being overly active and excited, taking care of her was easy as pie.

Only about fifteen minutes later, Baz heard a key slipping into the lock on the front door, and it swung open to reveal Simon.

“Hey,” he smiled, dead on his feet as he stepped into the main room.

“Hey,” Baz replied, taking a few seconds to stand and greet him.

Simon yawned loudly, but unlike Baz he didn't bother to cover his mouth. “Everything good?”

“Yeah,” Baz smiled. “She was an angel.”

“Mm… that's good,” Simon sighed. “Very good.” He looked up at Baz. “And you're good.” He reached out and pushed some of Baz's hair behind his ear.

“Um,” Baz managed, blushing fiercely. “Simon, are you drunk?”

“What?” Simon shook his head slowly. “No. No, I don't drink. 'M just… tired.” He took another step closer, until Baz's chin was almost touching Simon's nose. “But I like being around you.”

Baz swallowed. They were so close. If he wanted to-- and he really, really wanted to-- he could lean down a bit. But something about it didn't feel right. Simon didn’t really want this, there was no way. Baz couldn't force him like that.

“I should go,” Baz decided. “You're drunk.”

“No, I'm not,” Simon insisted. “Here. Smell my breath.” He tugged on Baz's shirt collar and held him close to his face. Baz nearly passed out from the blood rushing to his face, but Simon was telling the truth. “I'm not drunk. Really.”

Baz nodded, trying to pull back. “Well-- I should… probably…”

“No,” Simon pouted. “You don't want to leave, I can tell.” He threaded his fingers through Baz's hair. “And I don't want you to leave either.”

Baz hesitated.

“Please, Baz? Stay?”

Baz bit his lip. “I…” He shook his head. “I should leave you to sleep.”

Simon was closer than ever. He was looking up at Baz like he was the whole universe, even though there was no way that was true, not when Simon was the sun, the center of everything, the thing that Baz's whole life revolved around.

Baz wanted to kiss him. He could just kiss him and leave.

And then  _ Simon _ kissed  _ him _ .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never posted from my phone before! Let's hope this works!

Simon carefully set Rose in her high chair and looked up to meet Baz’s eyes. “I haven’t been here in years!” He gushed. “I remember loving this place as a kid, so hopefully Rose likes it too.” He grinned. “And I hope you will too!”

Baz glanced around, raising an eyebrow. He had to admit, when he’d asked Simon out to dinner for their first date, he hadn’t expected to go to Rainforest Café. But he supposed that if it was the babysitter he was going out with, Simon couldn't also leave Rose with the babysitter, so they weren't going to drag her to some quiet, fancy restaurant where she’d be bored out of her mind. It was alright, though. From what Simon told him, the food was good, and the atmosphere-- if he could call it that-- was certainly interesting. If Baz really hadn’t wanted to come, he would have said so.

“I think I’ll enjoy it,” Baz conceded, smiling.  _ Especially if I’m here with you _ .

Simon took a seat across from Baz, playing with his hair. “It’s a little, uh, louder than I remember.”

As if on cue, a gorilla on the wall roared loudly. Rose giggled, clapping excitedly. “Monkey!”

“Y-yeah, monkey,” Simon echoed. Baz turned back to Simon, who had wide eyes and hunched shoulders as he stared anywhere but at the gorilla.

Baz put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. “Don’t tell me you’re scared?”

Simon blushed brightly. “N-no! Of course not! I just--”

Thunder rolled through the room, and Simon jumped in his seat.

Baz really did laugh then, reaching over the table to grab Simon’s hand. “Hey, relax. We can still go if it’s freaking you out that much.”

Simon shook his head, face flushed. “No! No, it’s fine. This is fine.” He ducked his head, looking embarrassed. “I was surprised, that’s all.”

Baz pulled his hand back, smirking. “If you’re sure.”

Simon pulled his menu open and cleared his throat. “I mean it. I’m excited to be here.” He peeked over the edge of it. “I’m excited I’m here with you.”

Baz blushed, burying his nose in his own menu. “Ah… yeah.”

Simon giggled.

Baz felt a little silly, like a high school boy unsure how to flirt with his first crush. But he was also kind of enjoying himself.

“Hello,” a waiter started, walking up to their table. “My name’s Gareth, I’ll be your server today!”

“Uh, hi!” Simon stammered, tearing his eyes away from Baz. “Uh-- my name’s Simon?”

Baz snorted a little. “You don’t need to introduce yourself, too.”

“Sorry!” Simon’s face was even redder now.

The waiter looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Are you ready to order?”

“Um-- Baz, you go first.”

Baz turned to the waiter apologetically. “I’ll have the grilled salmon.”

“Anything else?”

“The house salad. Thank you.”

Simon made a little squeaking noise. “Crowley. You’re posh  _ and _ fit.”

Baz threw him a sassy look, one eyebrow raised. The two of them burst into laughter.

Their server waited for them to settle down before asking Baz, “And what can I get your friend?”

What can I get your Friend.

Your Friend.

Friend.

Baz just sat there, horrified. What did he say? Should he go along with it, or would that offend Simon? He wasn’t ashamed of being there with Simon, of course, but he couldn’t just up and say--

“We’re here on a date, actually,” Simon grinned.

For a moment, the four of them were silent. The waiter’s face slowly turned redder.

“Oh.”

Baz ducked his head, blushing. “It’s okay, really--”

“No, I-- uh--”

“Anyway,” Simon said, as if the two of them weren’t having simultaneous emotional breakdowns, “Rose can have the kids’ mac and cheese.”

Rose laughed, slamming her tiny hands on her tray.

Baz sat up straight (ironic, considering what had just happened) and threw a hand to his chest. “Simon! All you feed her is pasta!”

Simon frowned. “It comes with ice cream, too.”

Baz groaned. “There are more food groups than carbs, you know.”

“I know!” Simon nodded. “That’s why I’m having meat.”

Baz shook his head. “That’s a step in the right direction, I guess.”

Simon turned to the waiter. “I’ll have ribs.”

Baz silently prayed for a quick and painless death. “It’s a bloody good thing you’re cute.” (The waiter couldn’t stop himself from laughing that time.)

“Aww!” Simon gasped. “You think I’m cute!”

Baz did his best not to reach across the table and strangle his date.

The waiter cleared his throat. “So, that’s a salmon, house salad, mac and cheese with ice cream, and… ribs.”

Simon nodded happily. “Yeah!” He gasped. “Oh! And maybe we can order dessert later.” He turned to Baz. “We could share! Wouldn’t that be cute?”

Baz’s heart melted again. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice.” He glanced to the waiter. “We’ll, uh, keep a menu.”

He nodded, gathered the other two menus, and walked off with their orders.

Baz chuckled, setting the menu on the edge of the table to keep it out of the way. “Honestly, Simon. What am I going to do with you?”

Simon winked. “You could kiss me.”

Baz flushed, looking away. “You wan--”

“Language. Rose is listening.” Simon grinned.

Baz rolled his eyes, but he was smiling from ear to ear. Simon did that to him.

Rose gurgled happily then, reaching out for her father, and Simon took her chubby finger. “Are you having fun, Rose?” She laughed, nodding. Baz tried not to audibly sigh like some lovestruck moron, but he had to admit that seeing Simon talking to his daughter was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. Simon might not have been a perfect father, but it was clear he really cared, and that was enough for Baz.

Simon looked back to him. “Is something wrong?”

Baz shook his head, still beaming. “Nothing.”

Simon shrugged, pressing a quick kiss to Rose’s forehead before turning to Baz again (still holding her finger). “You know.”

Baz brought himself back to reality. “Yes?”

“Well.” Simon thought to himself for a moment. “I’ve never asked you about this, but I can’t help but notice your legs.”

Baz’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Oh.” Of course. Because he couldn’t form any sort of relationship without someone asking  _ so what happened to you? _

“I was just wondering how you got like that.”

Baz shrugged weakly. “Well, um, about a year ago--”

“I mean, you’re kinda ripped, you know?”

Baz stopped to process. “What?”

“Your calf. It’s… shapely.” Simon laughed. “God, that sounds gay, doesn’t it? Listen to me, waxing poetic about your muscles.”

Like always when he was with Simon, he couldn’t help but grin. “You-- you want to know about my  _ muscles _ ? Not my prosthetic?”

Simon looked surprised. “Oh, right! You do have a prosthetic, don’t you? I forget sometimes.”

Baz felt warm and fuzzy. “Ah-- well, in that case, I used to play football. That’s probably what caused the ‘muscles’ you’re talking about.”

Simon lit up. “You like football? I love football!”

Baz nodded. “I played on my high school’s team for a few years. I’ve been told I was quite good at it.”

“That’s fantastic!” Simon squealed. “Oh, I always wanted to play for my school! I was decent at it, but I never got to be on a team.”

“Why not?” Baz asked, surprised.

Simon shrugged nonchalantly. “I was pretty busy, I guess. People expected a lot of me in school, and I couldn’t do that while going to games every weekend.”

Baz hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe we could play a game sometime.”

“Oh! Can you do that? With your leg, I mean?”

He considered it. “I think so. The whole point is to give me mobility. As long as I don’t play too rough, I think it would be fun.”

Simon chuckled. “One hell of a second date!”

Rose giggled, looking up at her father.

“Language. Rose is listening,” Baz snickered.

Simon laughed, squeezing Rose’s finger lightly.

Baz actually managed not to overthink the fact that Simon had already agreed to a second date. That he was already having enough fun to want to do this again. That he liked spending time with Baz. (Okay, maybe he was overthinking it a little bit.) (But not as much as usual.)

The waiter eventually arrived with their entrees once Baz had finished the salad, and Simon didn’t even wait for him to leave before digging into his ribs. “Did everything come out okay?” he asked. Simon nodded energetically, eyes wide and mouth full.

The two of them kept up a semblance of a conversation, but it was more difficult to keep Simon focused when he was eating. He looked less like the father and more like the toddler, sauce spread across his chin (was there some in his hair?) and absolutely no fine motor skills judging by the clumsy way he held the ribs and the few times he dropped one. Baz should have reprimanded him, or at least handed him a napkin, but as embarrassed as he was to be out in public with such an utter moron, he was also quite amused, and very in love.

As they finished their meals, they started to mellow. Baz found it hard to think of things to say, but something in Simon’s gaze told him he didn’t mind. Simon wiped off Rose's mouth with a napkin, mumbling about how messy she was as if he didn't realize he was just as bad.

Their waiter came to check up on them, smiling brightly. “Can I get you two anything else?”

Simon practically jumped up and down. “The volcano one!” They’d seen a few families eating a giant brownie with sparklers in the top, and Simon insisted that Baz couldn't leave until he tried it. It was one of the more expensive desserts, but Baz didn’t say anything.

“One sparkling volcano, coming right up.”

Simon laughed, pumping a fist in the air. “You are so gonna thank me, Baz.”

“However shall I repay you?” Baz teased.

He couldn't deny that the dessert was good, and seeing how excited Simon was only made him enjoy it more. Simon offered Rose a bite, but she seemed rather content with just ice cream (even if most of it ended up on the floor).

By the time they left the restaurant, it was well past Rose's bedtime. Baz felt a little bad about it, being the babysitter and all, but Simon assured him it was fine.

“One late night won't kill her, you know.”

Baz drove them back to the apartment-- he struggled not to laugh, remembering how Fiona had snarled at him to take good care of the car-- and stepped inside to help get Rose to bed.

Baz kneeled by her side until she drifted off, then gently kissed her tiny hand.

“Look at you,” Simon's voice materialised behind him.

Baz shushed him, trying not to laugh. “I just got her to fall asleep.”

Simon took his hand and helped him to his feet. “It's just…” he giggled. “You look so domestic. Taking care of her.”

Baz smiled. “Is that a bad thing?”

Simon kissed him. He was soft and warm, and he always seemed to fit perfectly in Baz's arms. And he was a damn good kisser. He always managed to show off some new ability of his that left Baz breathless.

When they finally pulled apart, Baz's joints felt like putty. “Simon.” He whispered.

Simon just smiled knowingly. He pressed a quick kiss to Baz's lips. “It's getting late. Did you want to spend the night?”

Of course he did, but-- “Thank you, but I'll let you rest.” He shrugged. “I'll see you tomorrow, anyways.”

“Can't wait,” Simon chuckled. He gave Baz one last kiss and said goodbye.

As Baz drove home, he smiled for the umpteenth time. The kisses had been much sweeter than the brownie.


End file.
